


Looking for Dawn

by probablyaceok



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, current-MoM kept vague, mentions of child abuse, my brain got bored and came up with an MoM backstory, named in 10 seconds cause I needed one, what even is this, written after midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: The Master of Masters has lots of plans, but he’s still able to take a break now and then. When resting, he takes a trip down memory lane.
Kudos: 1





	1. Talking on a Tower

He’s sleeping? dreaming? when the memory comes drifting back to him. 

He’s looking out, up to an always-midnight sky. He turns, and beside him sits a girl. Her face shines with light, but try as he can, he’s not able to remember it. She smiles at him and they talk but he can’t remember most of her words.

Seven lights she says. She’s one of them he knows. Thirteen darknesses she says, her finger pointing at him. He knows this. Seven lights, and thirteen darknesses to protect them.

He looks up at the heart-shaped moon in the sky and thinks.


	2. Looking Out

It’s another memory now, a more painful one. He’s training, sword held tight in his grasp, but his opponent disarms him with a strike and he’s knocked to the ground. 

Not enough darkness they say. Not enough determination to protect. Is he even trying?

He is, but he figures it’ll never really be enough for them. 

When he meets up again with her, later on in the endless night, his arm is broken. She fusses and worries when he tells her not to heal it. They might notice and realise they’ve been talking.

This is the night when she first suggests leaving.


	3. Daybreak

They’re leaving— no they’ve already gone. They’d built a raft in secret, and today is the day they set sail. It’s when they finally can’t see their old home disappear in the distance, crossing the world border, that it hits him, and he starts laughing and crying all at the same time, and she does too.

She’s been looking in the old library when she got the chance to, reading old books about ancient legends and other worlds. She keeps an eye on the stars above to navigate, as she tells him an old story about how every world is connected to a star. He looks up at all the stars in the sky and wonders how many of their worlds he’ll be able to visit now.

They finally arrive at their destination, their destiny, a world they’d picked out for a reason. It’s a chain of islands resting in the ocean, with no-one living there. They pull up the raft on a small sandy beach just as day begins to break.

He’s never seen the dawn before. At least, not that he can remember. She has though, before, when she was very young. They sit there together on the small island and watch the sun rise, and although it hurts his eyes, it’s wonderful.

He even thinks to himself that if he were to live in any one place, it would be somewhere he could see the sun rise always.


End file.
